Vinslo
Vinslo is South South East from the continent of Xechoris. Races Almost every country has its own race controlling it. This means that each territory is slightly different, but not much, apart from one territory: Ambw. This contains the green (sometimes silver) skinned, bow loving race: Yotsi. Yotsi are the best land units in Vinslo, known for their great ambushing abilities and their superior bow and arrow skills (they are only rivalled by the Elves). The Drèads however, are a unplayable race, but still pose a everlasting threat to Vinslo. The Drèad reside on the Islands of Tyranny. Not much is known about the Drèad race; most documents holding their information is largely damaged or destroyed. All they know is that they're a race with a life span of half a millennia. They're also very good warriors and can craft anything with the technology they gather (which means that all they need to do is to get their hands on one gadget and dismantle it to reverse-engineer it and mass-produce it). They would be legends if it wasn't for the Yotsi having their own country. Yotsi's did originally come from the Islands of Tyranny, having fought for, and against, the Drèads. Tradition and Development Since the Drèads can craft anything with the technology they gather, Vinslo had no choice but to not develop, so Vinslo is basically still in the middle ages. It has become tradition because of the amount of time they have been living like that. The only things that has improved are: trains (they're powered by steam), medicine, mobile (cell) phones (very old ones), cars and aeroplanes (in Breta only), boats (powered by modern means), farming techniques, and bows and arrows. Yotsi love bows, so much so that at the age of 20 (they live up to 120 on average) they are taught how to use one properly and how to use their hearing to aim at a target - even in the dark. Then at around the age of 28 (±1 year) they go get their " personalised " bows, at the age of 30, they get their ID and a slip (more like a card) saying that they can take their bows anywhere. This is also true for any weapon and any race, as long as the individual doesn't kill an innocent with their weapon. Bussiness Vinslo is said to be "The World's Farmland" as it supplies food for everyone in the world, making farming the main business there (there's 150 farms on Hilalu Island itself), but they do have shops and industry. Industry is mostly made up of weapon making as everyone has their own weapon (sword, crossbow, bow and arrows, trident, waraxe, spear e.t.c) so weapons seams to be personalised when they really aren't. Also, Vinslo hates the North (Espor and Xechoris) because of cultural differences and the way that races are stereotyped and other factors. Politics Every country in Vinslo is part of an alliance and a trading block. This means that there are laws put in place so that no race will be discriminated or stereotyped (as long as they appear in Vinslo) and a whole lot more laws, but that doesn't say that countries can't add their own laws in their own territories, but they hardly do. Some countries allow individuals to vote for their leader while others do a monarchy type of leadership. Vinslo also has its own currency; Penka. It is of the same value as BPS (British Pound Sterling) or $1.57 USD. Security The police in Vinslo are very strict because of the laws are quite strict. In Vinslo, not many people have phones so stores will have to have their own security guards and the help of citizens to conquer crime, and this is evident everywhere. Because of the lack of cars in Vinslo, there's no laws about cars outside of Hinslaf and there's more criminals caught and less crimes then Xechoris and Espor. Entertainment Vinslo's entertainment is quite robust as it doesn't have the means of media (such as T.V, YouTube and other media contributers). The entertainment they have are: plays, board games, social games (such as charades), sports (like football), dancing and certain arena style entertainment (like sumo wrestling and boxing). Races Exclusive to Vinslo * Yotsi * Drèad